On s'était bientôt oublié
by mitakashika
Summary: Deux âmes s'aiment mais le temps passe et plus rien ... Trois mois maintenant ... M'aimes-tu encore ? Prof/Fille SLG


Hey tout le monde ! Oui bon un peu en retard mais j'essaye au moins d'en mettre un ou deux par mois …. Pourquoi un ou deux par mois parce que j'écris la prochaine « grande » fiction et j'ai pas envie que vous ayez pendant quelques temps plus rien quoi ….  
Donc oui je vous voulez le publier le premier mais bon il est là 14 jours après c'est pas mal non ? Enfin je vous libère de mon bla-bla et on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un appartement à Paris, une jeune fille blonde marchait dans le couloir en attendant son amour. Chaque fois, elle pouvait passer des heures pour pouvoir parler à son cœur. Enfin… Pouvait-elle encore l'appeler comme sa ? Elle ne savait plus… Pourquoi ? Je vais vous montrez, regardez…

***Une porte s'ouvre, apparaît le prof, la fille l'accueille avec un grand sourire.***

__ Ah prof !_

__ Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?_

__ Bien… et toi ?_

__ Bien également, tu voulais quelques chose ? _

__ Juste le plaisir de te voir..._

__ Plaisir partagé, excuse-moi, je vais me chercher un café..._

__ Oh ! Heu… Oui bien sur, à tout a l'heure._

Le prof passe devant elle et parti dans la cuisine. La fille soupire… Tout les jours, c'était le même cinéma… Alors que, logiquement, ils sont ensembles. Et oui, mais, le prof n'avait jamais vraiment réaliser sa, a part les quelques câlins et baisers voler par la fille. Les surnoms étaient inexistant, même Mathieu disait qu'il ressemblait plus a des amis proches que a autre chose. Cela la faisait souffrir mais elle préférait sourire pour ne pas le montré. Mais le temps était long, plus de deux mois, très long… Trop long pour elle. La fille était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, la tête levé vers son plafond. On entends toquer.

*** Entre le geek. ***

__ Je… Je peux entrer ?_

__ « le regarde » Oui, oui, entre, viens. _

__ « ferme la porte » Il y a un problème._

__ Cela fait 3 mois, dont 2 mois avec un calme plat… Si cela continu, je vais mettre un terme … Enfin, si il s'en souvient que l'ont est ensemble… _

__ Oh non ! Nan, nan, nan, faut pas l'arrêter, vous vous aimez non ? Et puis certes, c'est pas la plus grande histoire d'amour, mais c'est la votre. _

__ Pas faux mais bon…_

__ On va trouver une solution… « se lève » Je sais !_

__ Dit moi, tu as l'air assez motiver._

__ On va te faire une tenue._

__ T'es sûr que ça va ? _

__ Oui, oui ! C'est le patron qui m'a dit qu'une bonne tenue peut changer l'avis d'une personne ._

__ Pas sûre que on parle des mêmes situations là…_

__ Mais si, t'inquiète pas ! _

Le geek fouilla dans l'armoire et…

__ Sa ! On va la modifier en tout point !_

__ T'es malade ?!_

__ Pas du tout, tu l'as met quand même pas._

*** Entre le patron. ***

__ Vous voulez un coup de main, dit le patron ?_

__ Heu… Bah… répondit la fille._

__ Oui ! Comme sa tu nous dis ce que tu en penses, fit le geek._

__ Bien sûr, ce que j'en pense hein…. fini le patron._

Après plus d'une heure de boulot sur la tenue, elle partit l'enfiler mais elle n'ose pas ce montrer …

__ Vous… Vous êtes sûr, dit la fille ?_

__ Oui ! Va y montre nous insistât le geek._

La fille apparue devant eux. Les deux approuva directement. Elle sortit de sa chambre et ce mis, alors, confiante en direction de la chambre du prof. Elle allait toquer mais la porte était entrouverte, elle descend les quelques marches et le vu, de dos, occuper d'écrire. Elle mis ses mains derrière son dos, pris une bouffé d'air et ce lance.

__ Prof ?_

__ Yes girl ? _

__ Comment tu me trouves ? _

Le prof se retourne vers elle et faillit perdre ses lunettes. Elle est vêtue d'une robe rouge, mi-long, avec un décolleté plongent et comme motif, c'était des calculs et des formules chimiques. Elle porte également des escarpins noirs et ses longs cheveux blonds est détaché, tombant sur ses épaules.

__ Alors ?_

__ Je … Heu… Bah…_

__ « Voix triste » Tu… Tu trouves que ça me vas pas… _

__ Non, non ! Au contraire ! Tu es tellement belle mais, cela te met tellement en valeur..._

__ Vraiment ?_

__ Absolument !_

La fille sauta dans les bras du prof.

__ Merci !_

__ « Bafouille » Bah… Bah de rien, c-c'est normal vu co...comment tu es..._

__ « Le regarde » Comment je suis ?_

__ Tu es simplement magnifique je n'arrive pas moi-même explique une telle merveille . _

__ Tu es trop mignon, ça me fait tellement plaisir !_

__ Ce n'est que la vérité …_

__ Prof ? _

__ Oui ? _

__ Je l'ai fais avec l'aide de quelques personne et mise… Pour toi…_

__ Tu es sublime, c'est adorable..._

__ Je pouvais bien faire sa pour toi. Mon cœur…_

Le prof l'a regarde avec stupeur, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce surnom, qui pourtant lui, rendait à chaque fois le sourire et la bonne humeur.

__ Tu – Tu m'as appeler comment ?_

__ Mon… Mon cœur ?_

__ « Panique » Je… Je…_

__ Tu avais oublier pour toi et moi… ?_

__ Non, non, mais, j'avais peur, je savais pas comment l'exprimer…_

__ Prof ?_

__ Oui ? _

__ Tu me laisses faire ? _

__ Va-y…_

Elle se penche légèrement vers le visage du prof, hésitante mais leurs lèvres fut enfin réunie, après tant de temps. Elle passe ses bras derrière son cou quand à lui, il les pose sur ses hanches et la rapproche de lui. Les mots auraient était inutile, leurs gestes et leurs amour parlaient pour eux.

Un peu plus loin, derrière la porte, le patron et le geek les regardent.

__ Bah voilà._

__ Ch'uis content._

__ J'ai du mal à me le dire mais ouais, c'est cool pour eux._

__ « pose sa tête sur son épaule » Oh oui… _

__ Arrête gamin, tu vas devenir fleur bleu._

__ C'est comme sa que tu m'aime nan ? « le regarde dans les yeux »_

__ « Ne dit rien, lui prends la main... »_

__ Viens, on va les laissez tranquille..._

__ Si tu veux gamin..._

Le patron referme la porte doucement et repart dans le salon en tenant la main du geek, la larme a l'œil avec un sourire malgré eux.

* * *

Et voilà :D J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Je suis presseuse de toutes reviews

Gros bisous ^.^


End file.
